The Statistical and Clinical Coordinating Center: Immunologic Approaches to Reduce Asthma contract will serve as the statistical and coordinating center for the Inner City Asthma Consortium. This center will provide the statistical support for the development of protocols, collection of study data, and necessary analyses. The Center will develop the data collection forms, train the clinical site staff on the protocols and monitor quality control of all procedures performed during the study. For studies requiring an IND, the center will produce the required documents and reports to comply with all relevant FDA regulations.